No Such Thing
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea Harrison loved Jax Teller in highschool. But when she left Charming, to go to law school the two broke up. Now the zombie apocalypse has happened, and they both end up in Woodbury. Will their love get a second chance? Or will Andrea chose to stay with Philip Blake, who runs the town?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Such Thing**_

Summary: Andrea Harrison loved Jax Teller in highschool. But when she left Charming, to go to law school the two broke up. Now the zombie apocalypse has happened, and they both end up in Woodbury. Will their love get a second chance? Or will Andrea chose to stay with Philip Blake, who runs the town?

This story is a Sons of Anarchy / Walking Dead crossover.

_AN: This one is for Kaylee. She knows why. Will be a little Anti- Governor. Not that I don't love him. I just love Andrea too. And think Jax would be good for her._

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_It was a hot summer in Georgia, when everything CHANGED for Andrea. She was argueing with her lover Philip Blake again._ As much as she cared for him, she couldn't wrap her mind around why he was so set on going to war with the prison group. He claimed he wanted to restore civilization, but was ready to throw it all out the window because of what Michonne did.

Yes, taking out his eye was wrong. Killing his walker daughter in the way she did crossed a line, but couldn't he just let it go? He still had the people in Woodbury to think about. And he still had her. Maybe, she just wasn't enough.

"You can't send children in their adolescence out to battle," I said trying to reason with him.

"_Adolescence is a 20th century invention_," Philip says looking at me coldly.

"You're starting to lose it. This fight with you and Rick is insane. We should be protecting people from walkers, not shooting each other," Andrea says as he grabs her arms.

Philip starts to open his mouth, but around that time the gate is open. They both look over to see a man, with long blonde hair riding a Harley motorcyle. Andrea, flushes suddenly. She forgets about Philip, about the people in the prison, and forgets everything else but the man on the bike.

Could it really be Jax? Why was he in Georgia? Last she heard he was married still in Charming.

"Who let him in? Riding a motorcyle?" Philip yells letting go of her arm.

"Governor,I did. Jax and I go way back," Martinez says defensively.

"Well, I don't think he should be driving that motorcyle around Woodbury," Philip goans.

In that moment, Andrea walks away from Philip and heads toward Jax. His eyes lock with his, and the two smile. It feels like no time has passed between them at all.

"Andi, is that you?," he whispers as she walks closer. He was the only one she ever let call her that, and hearing it was like being home again.

"Yes, Jax. I can't believe you are here," she says wrapping her arms around her.

She knows Philip is staring at them, but she could care less. _Her heart was racing. He was here! Was this fate?_

"I can't believe I finally found you. You have no idea how long I have been looking,"he says looking at her with those baby blue eyes.

"You've been looking for me?" She asks sweetly.

"For almost a year and a half. And now here we are," Jax says moving his face closer to mine.

She pull away, only because Philip is watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Appears you know Andrea, too," the Governor said walking in between the two. She looked over at Jax, reading his eyes. This man was fearless, she thought**. **_He was here to save her from all this._

_"You could say that," he smiles slyly looking at her._

How did they not know each other, Jax thought smirking.

"We dated in highschool," Andrea says outloud, but she does not know why. The Governor or Philip, whatever you wanted to call him had allready pushed her so far way. The relationship or whatever it was, had ran it's course. Yes, she loved Philip, but not like she did Jax. She could never love anyone like that.

"You get around don't you? A little slut," The Governor sneers at her.

_"Hey, you don't talk to her that way," Jax says spitting in his face. _The Governor wipes his face, not sure if he is pissed or impressed.

"Look, I don't know how you acted out there. But that type of behavior it isn't allowed here in Woodbury. I'll let it slide this time, because your Martinez's friend. Another wrong move you will be out there again. I am in charge here," he threatens.

"Yes Governor," Jax says coldly at the older man. He isn't scared of anyone, and never has been. He came here looking for her not a place to hide out. He was prepared to take what was his, and leave this place behind. The look in her eyes, let him know she was ready to leave this place first chance she got. He walked away leaving her alone with the Governor, but only for the moment. She was going with him. He knew she wasn't safe here.

"Stay away from him," the Governor told Andrea as she watched him walk of with Martinez.

"Are you telling me who I can and can't talk to now?" She says suddenly feeling pissed. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"You need to be safe. That man is hostile," he reasons with her.

"When do you care about my safety so much? Lately, all you seem to care about is revenge," Andrea whispers. She knows who this man is now. Knows what he has done. Still, she loved him. But seeing Jax changed everything. He reminded her what true love was like. And it wasn't like this at all.

"You planning on leaving aren't you?" He questions her.

"I think that would be for the best. This is never going to work," Andrea says running her fingers through her blonde hair. She is tired of the Governor and his lies. She needs to leave, and doesn't plan on hiding it from him.

"For Rick or that guy?" He says now anger. Why he should he care if she goes? She was something he had, but he didn't love her. She wasn't his Sarah, no matter how much they resembled each other physcially. Still maybe on some level he did love her, or perphaps he just didn't want that asshole taking her away.

Either way, she wasn't going , little Miss Andrea would be staying in Woodbury with him. If she did leave there would be no life for her after Woodbury. _If he couldn't have her, well noone could._

"Doesn't matter to you. I know you planned on killing me. That is why you wanted me at the meeting with Rick," Andrea says loudly. Too loud the Governor thinks.

"Keep your voice down. I understand what you are saying Andrea. You are wrong. I never planned on letting you go to that meeting in the first place. I just said that because I knew it was what you wanted to hear. And I get tired of your constant need to be included. So yeah I lied. I wasn't going to kill you," he breathes.

"More lies. This whole relationship is build on lies. And I am done," she says her voice lower.

"That is what you do isn't it? Run away when someone questions your loyalty. You left the here to go back to the prison. Couldn't stay loyal to Rick. So you came back here. Now you plan on leaving again, huh? After everything I did for you. Just throw me away. How do you think things should work now? We have to take what we need to survive. If you didn't know Rick and the others I doubt you have a problem with what I am doing," the older man saying grabbing her arm.

"If you believe that for one minute, then you don't know me at all," Andrea says pushing him away. She couldn't believe that Philip would suggest she was okay with killing others for food and supplies. Yes, she wanted to survive in this world. But not like that. If she had known that was what he was doing then she would have never stayed in this place.

"I'll stop by your apartment in awhile sweetheart. Be in a better mood, and don't say or do anything stupid," he warns.

_She says nothing, but walks off with Jax on her mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Andrea knows Philip has changed for the worst. She believes deep down he is a good man, but she can't bring that side of him back anymore. Walking through Woodbury, her eyes come on Jax. He is standing against one of the building smoking.

"Andrea," he says as comes closer to her again. She looks around to make sure Philip is no where in sight. Seeing that he isn't she turns to Jax.

"I have missed you so much," she says finally.

"You have something going on with eyepatch over there?" Jax asks as he throws a cigarette onto the ground.

"Had something. Past tense. Although he seems to think he has ownership over me," Andrea says trembling. _She isn't sure if it out of fear from Philip or if it is Jax's beauty that is making her tremble. Taking another look, she knows it is Jax._

"You know how to pick em,Andi. That guy seems to be batshit crazy," he says wrapping his arms around her. He smellss like cigarettes and leather. She loves the way he smells. _He smells like home._

"He is. I have to leave Woodbury. The Governor is starting a war with a group of people who wouldn't hurt anyone. It's not right. He is going end up getting those teenagers here killed too. They don't know anything about fighting," She says resting her head on his chest.

"I don't give a shit about anyone but you. That is why I am here. To make sure you are safe," He says pressing his cheek against hers.

"Why?" She says wanting to know what is going on in that head of his.

"Andrea, I still love you. I could never get you out of my mind, and me finding you like this. This is our second chance," He whispers into her ear.

"I love you too," she says, leaning over to kiss him lips. Jax wasn't perfect. Andrea knew he had done things, and killed people even. Still he had a good heart. Now that he was here, she was felt like she was being pulled from the darkness into the light. _She was Jax's girl again, and noone not even the Governor could hurt her._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Andrea takes Jax back to her apartment so they can finally be alone. She doesn't even think about Philip stopping by. With Jax by her side she is fearless._

"Where is your wife and baby?" She asks.

"Abel was my son's name. He died shortly after birth. Wendy and I got divorced officially not long ago. You were all I had left keep me going," he says, his blue eyes felt with pain.

"God, I wish I could have been there to help you through that," she replies setting down on her bed. Jax knowing not to let this moment pass him by, gets on the bed with her.

"Me too. But where is Amy? I want to protect her too. I know how much she means to you," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"She is gone," Andrea says a fresh tear coming to her eyes.

"I am so fucking sorry," Jax says pressing his lips against hers.

The two get lost in each others kisses. She reaches for the snaps on his pants, while he pulls off her shirt over her head. It's been years since they have made love, but he still knows excatly what he needs to do to please her. His lips kiss every inch of her body, while Andrea runs her fingers through his golden locks. His erection lets her know he is ready. He moves inside of her, holding her legs up in the air so he can get deeper inside her. She burys her face in his neck. This moment is worth dying for Andrea decides as he fills her up.

"We are leaving this place in the morning. Eye patch can't do shit about it. You're my girl, not his," Jax says, kissing her hair.

She watches as he pulls his blue jeans on. He buttoms his black plaid shirt and slides on his leather vest that says president on the side. He still worn his motorcycle club attire, even if he was the only member left of the club._ Was part of who he was, and Andrea accepted that_.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked concerned.

"Get supplies and weapons. Martinez is joining us. You are not the only one who thinks this war is a dumb ass idea," Jax says kissing her cheek.

"But I can't stay here alone. He'll come," she says looking at the ground.

"Here," he says, handing her a gun. She knows what he is saying.

"I can't," she says, remembering her last attempt at taking Philip's life.

"If comes and tries to hurt you before I get back...you can. Martinez's has our backs," he promised.

"Hurry back," Andrea says kissing his lips. She watches as Jax leaves her, and she locks door. Crawling in her bed, she remembers Philip's promise to come over. Suddenly, she finds herself screaming Jax's name, but he is allready too far away to hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Not even Philip, but she hears him outside her door. He continues knocking, even though she does not answer. She is not concerned until she sees the lock turning. Ofcourse he has a key to the apartment, Andrea thinks.

_Quickly she runs into the closet from the bed, not realizing until it was too late her gun was on the bed._

She covers her mouth, trying not to make a sound. She wants him to think that she is already gone. But she can hear him, walking around the apartment. Getting closer to her every second.

"Andrea, sweetheart come out," he yells.

_Just go way, please she thinks._ Instead he pulls her out of the closet holding a gun to her head. She pushes him, and tries to fight back. Still he wrestles her down to the ground, and covers her mouth with the back of hand.

"Your boyfriend leave without you? He doesn't know how to care for you like I do," Philip says throwing her on the bed. He rips her pants off, and then her shirt. She looks at her torn clothes, that he tosses on the floor. This man is crazy. Why did it take her this long to realize it?

"Please stop this. You're hurting me," she begs, sounding vulnerable.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Andrea. You didn't give me a choice. You never listen. I told you not go to the prison and you go. I tell you to say away from Jax. Then I see you two kissing. This is your fault," he says feeling no remorse.

"I am sorry," she says, willingly to say almost anything to calm him down.

"Your fault Penny died too. Michonne was your friend. If I hadn't took you two in, then she still be alive," Philips still holding her down.

"I didn't touch Penny," she mutters, knowing it makes no difference now.

"I want you to bring her back. You are going to carry my child," he says, reaching for the snaps on his pants.

"She can't come back," Andrea pleads, as he puts a pillow on face.

"I wouldn't leave you like Jax did," Philip says ignoring her pleads.

"I didn't go anywhere asshole," Jax says walking in at the right moment. Philip looks over in shock.

_"This doesn't concern you. Get out," he says, not feeling threaten at all._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Doesn't concern me? Like hell. I have know this girl my whole life," Jax said moving close to the bed.

He would pull him off her, if that is what it took. Because there was no way, Jax was going to let anything happen to her.

"Andrea might have been yours in highschool. But not anymore. She is mine now," Philip says removing his belt. He didn't care if Jax left or not. He was going to have Andrea first, then he take care of this problem. He smiled thinking of her screaming as her boyfriend watched them together.

"Look, you can let her go. You don't have to do this. We'll leave Woodbury, our paths won't cross again. Or you can try to keep her here," Jax says advancing.

_"And what will you do to stop me?" Philip says with an evil laugh._

_"You don't wanna know," Jax said holding out a gun._

_Philip knows now that Martinez allowed this asshole to bring in weapons. Can't trust anyone, he think angry. Still even armed, Philip thinks he can take him. He took down a whole army, killed Merle, and several others. He can handle Andrea's ex biker boyfriend._

"How about I let you live? And you leave her with me," Philip says seeing the gun.

Andrea feels Philip's body still pressed on hers. She does not want this. Knows she has to stop it. She can't carry this pysho's baby.

Her eyes fall upon the gun she left in the bed, but how can she reach it? Philip has his gun pointed at her, and is holding her to close. She was going to have to lie to him. Because there was no way Jax was leaving Woodbury without her. She wasn't losing him.

"Please, Philip. Let Jax go. I know you can be gentle and loving. Hold me," she begs him.

"You want me to leave?" Jax says, sounding pissed.

"Yes, I love Philip," Andrea whispers. Her eyes meet with Jax, and he knows what she is doing. This is the only way.

"I understand," Jax breathes, walking toward the door. Andrea and Philip watch as he walks out.

Philip can't believe what is going. He doesn't trust it. Andrea was so determind to leave. What could have changed her mind from a few minutes ago.

"Make love to me. Give me your baby," Andrea whispers in his ear.

Philip smiles. He is under her spell now. He starts kissing her neck, and moves down low when Andrea pulls a gun out on him.

"Stop or I will shot," Andrea mutters. Philip turns around to pick up his gun, but sees Jax is back holding his gun. Philip knows now Andrea has played him for a fool.

"Calm down, Andrea," Philip says finally. He could still talk her out this,

She then fires her gun, shooting him in the leg. He falls down on the floor, and blood covers everything.

"Damn it. Help me," Philip says looking at her with his blue eyes.

"What do I do?" Andrea asks Jax.

"We could help him. Or leave him. He won't bleed to death. But if he lives your friends could end up getting killed. He would probably try to find you later. And you have to deal with trying to rape or hurt you again," Jax says honestly, holding Andrea in his arms.

"I can't do this again," Andrea cries into his chest.

"You are a slut," Philip sneers, as he walks toward them.

"Go to hell," Jax says pointing his gun at his head.

_Andrea watches as Philip falls back on the ground. He is dead. He can't hurt her anymore._

"I couldn't," she admits to Jax. He wraps his arms around her again, reminding her of his presence.

"I know. But I took care of it. I did what needed to be done. We will get rid of the body. Noone in Woodbury will know. He wasn't going to let you go," Jax whispers.

"He can't hurt me now. Thanks to you," Andrea says, feeling his heart pounding faster.

"I told you I wouldn't allow nothing to happen to you. I wasn't losing you again," He says kissing her cheek.

"We will never let each go again. You are my soulmate," Andrea smiles at him.

_He nods in agreement, and she knows that he has a million emotions going on. She is finally at peace. Everyone in Woodbury and the prison would now be safe all because of Jax Teller. He was her soulmate, best friend, and hero. _

_He had saved her in every way possiable, she taking one last look at Philip. With Jax by her side, she knew that never have to look for love again._

**_THE END_**


End file.
